


Weight on Thor's Shoulders

by gameamab (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gameamab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Clint, get down from there.’ <br/>Crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight on Thor's Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> crack!fic I wrote in French last year when browsing the kinkmeme and found [ this little delight](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=10775205)

‘Clint, get down from there.’

‘Natasha, shh,’ Clint hushed, ‘I’m crouching,’ and he pulled the bow-string a little tighter.

The Black-Widow raised an eyebrow, ‘On Thor’s shoulders,’ she pointed out as if it wasn’t already obvious.

‘If your objection is to my well being, I am perfectly content with the Eye of the Hawk to rest on my shoulders,’ Thor looked down at her and smiled.

‘Agent Barton, get your ass down from the Thunder-God,’ Fury ordered walking in.

Clint rolled his eyes and relaxed, ‘It was just an idea, Director. I like high places, Thor’s shoulders are a high place,’ he shrugged.

‘Soulmates,’ Natasha joked.

A small smile pulled at Fury’s lips as he sat down.

‘Can we carry on?’


End file.
